


Жертва собственных желаний

by Sapiens_Trot



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Other, Zoophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все стандартно - в магазинчик графа Ди приходит покупатель</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертва собственных желаний

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sivilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sivilla).



Мелодично звякнул колокольчик, предупреждая о новом посетителе. Граф Ди поднял глаза от чашки с чаем, ожидая почему – то увидеть детектива Оркотта, в последнее время зачастившего к нему в магазинчик, но он ошибся. В дверном проеме стоял и чуть растерянно улыбался молодой, хорошо одетый незнакомец.

Заметив графа на фоне цветных обоев и разномастных клеток, молодой человек подошел к нему и отвесил поклон. Ди словно проснулся. С легким сожалением отставив чашку с чаем, он поднялся навстречу покупателю.

\- Добрый день. Чего вы желаете?

Покупатель еще раз обвел глазами магазинчик, чуть задержав взгляд на прозрачном террариуме, где свилась в красивые кольца змея.

\- Я хочу змею. Но, понимаете, - он чуть замялся, - необычную змею. Редкую, или, - он замялся, - возможно, альбинос. У вас есть что - то подобное?

Граф склонил голову к плечу, задумчиво постучав кончиком пальца себя по губам. Покупатель не выглядел полностью адекватным – впрочем, как и большинство тех, то приходил к графу. Именно в этом не было ничего необычного, но чутье еще не подводило Ди. Перед ним покупатель, который жаждет редкого товара. Что ж…

\- Идите за мной, – Ди повернулся, жестом увлекая покупателя за собой в длинный коридорчик за неприметной дверью. – У меня есть именно то, что вы хотите. Редкий товар, даже очень. Достать его было просто неимоверно трудно, но поверьте, он стоит затраченных на него усилий!

Ему показалось, или у парнишки действительно перехватило дыхание?

Граф распахнул дверь в конце коридора, и зажег свет, идущий немного странно, словно светильники были расположены на полу и в стенах.  
Покупатель чуть прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть… Лицо его исказилось от недоверия:  
\- Что это? Это человек, не змея!

На кресле, приятно освещенный мягким светом, сидел прекрасный юноша. Светлые волосы его рассыпались по голым плечам, глаза смотрели нагло и даже хищно. Ноги были скрыты то ли покрывалом, то ли тенью – парень не рассмотрел.

Ди мягко улыбнулся.

\- Вы ошибаетесь, это змея. Такие водятся лишь на пустынном островке близ Суматры, – свет стал ярче, и тень на ногах юноши рассеялась.

Покупатель вскрикнул от удивления – ног не было! Вместо них был толстый змеиный хвост, плавно начинающийся немного ниже талии юноши и завивающийся кольцами ниже. Чешуя была приятного черно-зеленого рисунка, как и глаза неведомого создания. 

Граф наблюдал за своим посетителем – как тот ослабил галстук и немного пошатнулся, – словно ноги отказались держать его. Глаза парня расширились, он не мог наглядеться на странную змею.

\- Да… Да, конечно, это змея, – быстро закивал тот, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы. - Сколько?

\- Вы должны подписать контракт. Там всего три условия: никому не показывать своего нового питомца, обустроить ему приличный террариум, подходящий его размерам и не кормить ничем, кроме фруктов и овощей. Нагу ни в коем случае нельзя есть продуктов животного происхождения, в противном случае, магазин не несет никакой ответственности.

Парень подписал контракт, то и дело косясь на свое приобретение, словно не веря своим глазам. 

\- Террариум подготовят к завтрашнему дню. Вы сможете доставить его по этому адресу? – он оставил Ди визитку. Тот кивнул.

\- Это будет стоить вам 10 пирожных мадам Си.

 

Бенедикт ходил кругами вокруг нага – своего последнего приобретения. Ему не терпелось прикоснуться к этой бледной, словно мраморной коже, погладить узор на чешуйках, чуть царапая кожу на пальцах их неровностями – и затем опрометью унестись к себе в комнату и мастурбировать до потери сознания. А наг сидел в кресле и, нагло ухмыляясь, ел фрукты. Яблоки. Бенедикт с вожделением наблюдал, как крепкие зубы вонзаются в сочный плод, тонкие струйки сока стекают вниз по этой идеальной коже и хотел, мечтал погладить ее, стереть липкий сок… языком. От желания темнело в глазах, но парень просто боялся прикоснуться к своему питомцу, в то же время желая этого больше всего.

Граф правильно угадал его желания. Именно о таком Бенедикт мечтал. Но что толку? Парень в отчаянии застонал. Наг отложил яблоко и посмотрел на него. Облизнул губы неестественно длинным, змеиным языком. 

\- Ты боишься меня, – он ухмыльнулся. Шипящие нотки в его голосе, казалось, проходили прямо сквозь кожу, заставляя вибрировать нервы. Наг соскользнул с кресла и, чуть покачиваясь на хвосте, переместился к бассейну. Ему нравилось мочить свой хвост. А Бенедикт сходил с ума, наблюдая за капельками воды у того на чешуе. Такой идеальный… и такой недоступный!

\- У меня не было таких, как ты, – он подошел к краю бассейна. – Я совсем ничего не знаю о нагах.

Кольца в воде шевельнулись, и Бенедикт замер, наблюдая за блестящими чешуйками, переливающимися в электрическом свете. Он гребаный извращенец – ну кто еще будет желать змею?

Наг облокотился об бортик. Его длинные светлые волосы почти касались воды. И, казалось, не представлял опасности для своего хозяина – поэтому Бенедикт рискнул присесть возле него на пол, вполне уверенный, что в случае опасности успеет убежать.

\- Зачем что – то знать о нас? У тебя есть я, – от хищной улыбки питомца у парня кровь зашумела в ушах, а стояк почти болезненно напомнил о себе. Бенедикт чуть изменил позу – так, чтобы не было видно его состояния. Наг наклонил голову и странно улыбнулся.

Парень чуть нервно спросил:  
\- Но ведь тебя как-то зовут? Может, ты хочешь чего – то, ты только скажи, я все достану… - Близость нага щекотала нервы. Бенедикт еще никого не желал столь отчаянно.

\- Мое имя Ссашшшерин, – наг снова улыбнулся, глядя на человека. Тот почти завороженно наблюдал за каплями, стекающими по его чешуйчатому хвосту и, похоже, совсем не контролировал реакции своего тела – по крайней мере, Ссашшшерин буквально читал его мысли. 

Бенедикт слегка увлекся, зачарованный движениями мускулистого хвоста и лишь тогда осознал опасность, когда хвост нага обвился вокруг его ног и с силой сдернул молодого человека в бассейн. Бенедикт закричал – но лишь хлебнул воды и испугался. Впрочем, все закончилось быстро – фактически, его лишь окунули и тут же вернули на бортик. Не успел парень опомниться, как его накрыло прохладное тело нага, а по эрекции с силой прошлась чужая рука, царапая ногтями мокрую ткань брюк.

\- Ты ведь этого хочешь, хозяин? - Зеленые глаза оказались так близко от его собственных глаз, а тонкие губы улыбались так насмешливо, что Бенедикт не выдержал, приподнимая голову и сцеловывая эту улыбку. Тонкий змеиный язык скользнул по его губам и парень застонал, бессильно распластываясь по полу под нагом. 

Всю свою ненормальную жизнь он желал этого и теперь, наконец, его желание сбылось. Наг целовал его, трепещущий змеиный язык изысканно ласкал чувствительную кожу, вмиг удлинившиеся когти попросту срезали пуговицы с рубашки и отлепили мокрую ткань от тела. Бенедикт млел, поглаживая гладкую кожу Ссашшшерина. Его длинные светлые волосы касались влажной кожи парня, заставляя того поеживаться от щекотки.

\- Ты прекрасен, - шептал Бенедикт, потерявшись в ощущениях, пока по его коже скользила чуть шероховатая чешуя. Наг, особо не мудрствуя, разрезал мокрую ткань брюк – его хозяин только ахнул, когда по влажной коже начали расплываться тонкие алые полоски порезов, - Осторожнее!  
Он, приподнявшись на локтях, следил, как изящные тонкие пальцы Ссашшшерина размазывали по его ногам кровь – ее было не так уж и много, от таких слабеньких порезов.

Наг с интересом наблюдал за своим хозяином. Белая ткань его плавок промокла и стала прозрачной, абсолютно не скрывая его желания. Ссашшшерин наклонил голову и лизнул головку, натягивающую ткань. Бенедикт застонал, откидывая голову назад и обнажая беззащитное горло. По его телу проходила безостановочная дрожь. 

\- Я…я…я… - Стонал парень, явно зациклившись на одном слове, изгибаясь от осторожных прикосновений когтей Ссашшшерина, пальцами скребя по мокрому кафелю. Наг самыми кончиками пальцев поглаживал Бенедикта по коже, обнаруживая все новые чувствительные точки – как тот забавно втягивает живот, стоит коснуться его когтями, как дыхание его хозяина срывается и замирает от легких поглаживаний сосков… а если так? 

Бенедикт вздрогнул и с трудом приподнял голову. По его соскам только что прошелся чешуйчатый хвост нага, самым кончиком дразня чувствительные ореолы.

\- Нравитссся? – Прошипел наг, улыбаясь. Его хозяин выглядел сейчас таким беззащитным – вздумай Ссашшшерин выгрызть сейчас ему горло, к примеру, тот бы даже не успел дернуться. Бенедикт сглотнул, и, не колеблясь, кивнул. Хвост поднялся немного выше, обвиваясь вокруг шеи парня и немного сжимая – дискомфорта почти не было, но теперь наг мог просто сломать шею своему хозяину, вздумай тот отказаться. Бенедикт дернулся было, подняв руки и пытаясь ослабить захват, но хвост сжался чуть сильнее, еще не удушая, но уже предупреждая. 

Наг потянул за плавки, стаскивая их с узких бедер, и Бенедикт немного приподнялся, помогая ему. Ссашшшерин незамедлительно опустил голову, дразня чувствительную плоть быстрыми прикосновениями юркого язычка. Самый кончик хвоста скользнул по губам Бенедикта, вынуждая разомкнуть их и скользнул в рот, начиная двигаться в одном ритме с языком нага, обвивающегося вокруг члена его хозяина.

Парень вскинул бедра, пытаясь войти глубже в эту пленительную теплоту и наг позволил ему проскользнуть в самое горло, заглотив до основания. Бенедикт стиснуто зашипел, поглаживая языком чешую во рту, и вдруг ощутил, что кольцо на шее немного стиснулось, одновременно странным образом усиливая его возбуждение. Хвост двинулся, оставляя его рот, и передвинулся ниже по его телу, оставляя за собой влажный след, слегка царапая шею при движении. Бенедикт облизал губы, с непонятным волнением наблюдая за его перемещением. Наг поднял голову, улыбаясь, и в тот же миг парень почувствовал, КУДА полз хвост. Обвившись колечком у основания его члена и пережимая его таким образом, он устремился ниже. 

Острый кончик, согнувшись, сделал деликатную попытку войти в Бенедикта и тот, непроизвольно ахнув, расслабился. Наг облизал губы трепещущим языком. Глаза его были холодны и неподвижны, как у настоящей змеи, наблюдающей за добычей. Кольцо на шее Бенедикта сжалось сильнее, вызывая легкую асфиксию, и сразу же хвост толкнулся глубже, расширяя узкий проход. Парень дернулся, кусая губы – при движении чешуя довольно – таки чувствительно царапала нежную плоть, но сразу же несколько чешуек проехались по простате и он вскрикнул и дернулся, стараясь насадиться поглубже, повторить такое болезненно и яркое удовольствие. 

Дыхания катастрофически не хватало, заставляя Бенедикта хватать раскрытым ртом воздух, лишь бы остаться в сознании – но вспышки удовольствия теперь стали постоянными, когда наг опять начал облизывать его член и лишь петля на нем не давала Бенедикту кончить. 

\- По…пожалуста! – собрав остатки дыхания, прохрипел он своему питомцу, и тот ослабил петлю на члене, одновременно толкаясь хвостом невозможно глубоко. От нахлынувших ощущений Бенедикт закричал и кончил, содрогаясь всем телом и хватая воздух посиневшими губами. 

Кольцо на его шее ослабилось ровно настолько, чтобы он мог нормально дышать. Истома растекалась по телу парня, но он не мог не поблагодарить Ссашшшерина. Поэтому Бенедикт приподнялся на локтях, но при первом же взгляде на своего питомца слова благодарности замерли у него на губах.  
Ссашшшерин облизывался. Глаза его ярко блестели желтым и Бенедикт со внезапным холодком вспомнил условия контракта.

 

\- Граф! Ваш зверь опять убил человека! – в этот раз Ди не ошибся. В его магазинчик опять ворвался этот шумный детектив, размахивая утренней газетой.

\- Что опять случилось? – Ди с надеждой оглядел гостя, но – увы, коробочки с пирожными при нем не было, и граф немного разочаровался: «Мог бы и захватить…» 

\- Питон, проданный в вашем магазине, задушил вашего покупателя! – на столик перед Ди шлепнулась газета и несколько фотографий. Он внимательно изучил их, потом поднял невинные глаза.

\- Детектив, магазин не несет никакой ответственности. Покупатель нарушил условия контракта, который он сам подписал.

Юноша в бешенстве подскочил к Ди:  
\- Вы так легко не отделаетесь! Что это было за животное? Это ведь не первый раз, когда ваши животные убивают своих хозяев!

Граф поднялся. Глаза его ярко блестели от сдерживаемого веселья. Он покачал головой.

\- Это был питон. Хотите чаю?


End file.
